


橘子好酸

by Z_sheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: HE, M/M, 助理 - Freeform, 双洁, 年上, 强强, 老板 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_sheng/pseuds/Z_sheng
Summary: 微博@最生霸道小奶狗攻X清冷腹黑忠犬受袁梓铭X肖骁暗恋成真的故事双洁  老板  助理  微虐  HE具体文案等我写完才知道，我是个没有底稿的人~
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@最生  
> 霸道小奶狗攻X清冷腹黑忠犬受  
> 袁梓铭X肖骁  
> 暗恋成真的故事  
> 双洁 老板 助理 微虐 HE  
> 具体文案等我写完才知道，我是个没有底稿的人~

袁梓铭刚毕业，就被他爸强行拽到公司报到，起先他很厌烦在公司朝九晚五的生活，他感觉自己的下半生就要被他爸的这栋商业大楼所禁锢。

袁梓铭一度十分沮丧，也没什么冲劲，后来，公司新来了个实习生，刚进实习期，还没从学校毕业，因为成绩优异，面试的时候被他们这所大公司选中。

之后，他经常在公司里瞥见那个实习生满公司转悠，而且手里总是抱着各种文件、饮品、餐盒。每次看到，他都对那个男生嗤之以鼻。

不就是耍点小心机讨好别人嘛，让干什么就干什么，没点骨气，长的也白白净净的，一看就是天生当小白脸的好苗子。

可慢慢的，实习生实习期结束，被公司留下成为正式员工，再到后来一步步晋升，成了他的助理。

他发现小白脸做事很周到，很有实力，在饭桌上帮他挡酒，酒量也是相当可观的。并不是最初他印象当中那种没本事，只会讨好周围人和领导的废物。

奇怪的是小白脸自从做了他的助理，反而开始刻意跟他保持距离。

有一次应酬，酒桌上，小白脸帮他挡酒，跟一屋子人一瓶一瓶地吹，撂倒了好几个东北大汉，最后小白脸自己也醉了。

第二天袁梓铭想请小白脸吃个饭，犒劳一下，但是却被拒绝了。

这就让他很费解了，之后他发出的好几次邀约也是，约饭、约酒、约电影等等各种约，都没能成功把小白脸约出来，小白脸总是以各种理由推脱。

小白脸除了工作邀约，别的一切通通拒绝。

袁梓铭虽然心里不舒服，但是也没再找他麻烦，两人的上下级关系可以用相敬如宾来形容。

直到后来，袁梓铭生了一场病，急性阑尾炎，住院了，也是从那时候开始，两人的关系逐渐发生了变化。

袁梓铭不管什么时候，心态都非常好，他阑尾手术醒来后第一件事就是发朋友圈，特别诙谐幽默地告诉大家：人生第一次住院，开心！

但他没想到的是，第一个来看他的居然是小白脸。

因为在工作日，公司其余人都是在群里慰问了一下，约好下午下班后一起去看他。

小白脸中午就赶到了医院，还提了三兜水果，香蕉、橘子、苹果，走到他病房门口，特别客气地敲了敲门。

袁梓铭正盯着自己手背上的针和胶布条看，听到敲门声，抬头说了句，“进来。”

小白脸提着水果走进来，快速看了他一眼，对视一秒后又赶紧收回了自己的视线。

看到小白脸的时候，袁梓铭自己也挺惊讶的，“肖箫？”

肖箫走到他跟前，把吃的放到他床边，“听说你病了，给你买了点水果，”肖箫又把手里的iPad递给袁梓铭，“怕你无聊，给你带了这个。”

袁梓铭被突如其来的惊喜搞的有点头晕，这个臭肖箫，之前不是忙的跟狗一样，怎么约都约不出来吗？今天怎么有时间来看他了，难道是纯粹的关心领导？

袁梓铭看着放在床边的水果，楞楞地说：“哦，谢谢。”

肖箫：“现在要吃吗？我去给你洗个苹果？”

袁梓铭：“你给我剥个橘子吧。”

肖箫‘嗯’了一声，把其余水果放到了旁边的桌子上，然后拿起一个橘子剥了皮，坐在床边，掰下一瓣。

袁梓铭赶紧伸手去拿。

肖箫躲开了，“你别动了，我喂你吧，你手上有针……也不方便。”

袁梓铭把手缩回来，“哦，好。”

肖箫依旧没有正视袁梓铭，只有袁梓铭一直盯着肖箫的脸。

以前也没仔细瞧过，这小白脸长得是真好看，侧脸看起来五官很立体，但又不失温和，眼睫也好长，弯弯的，嘴唇水嫩嫩的，亲起来一定很软。

一瓣橘子送到了嘴边，袁梓铭才回过神来。

肖箫看他愣神，问道：“怎么了？”

袁梓铭摇摇头，吃下橘子，“没事，麻醉还没过，呵呵呵……”

肖箫：“哦……”

袁梓铭一瓣橘子在嘴里嚼了半天，突然闭上眼睛，五官瞬间扭曲到了一起，“嘶……”

肖箫急忙问：“怎么了？怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

袁梓铭睁开眯成一条缝的眼睛，“酸……好酸……”

肖箫赶紧把手伸到袁梓铭下巴上，“那你快吐出来。”

袁梓铭向下撇看了眼托在自己下巴上的手，“没事……吞都吞了，好酸啊……”

肖箫顺着袁梓铭的视线，看到自己伸过去的手，瞬间把手抽了回来。他有点尴尬，掰起一瓣橘子，“这么酸嘛？对不起，我买的时候没有尝一下……”说着拿起那瓣橘子，放在自己嘴边，好像也怕酸似的，只咬了一半。

袁梓铭眼看自己的计划成功，快速伸手过去扶住肖箫的后颈，把人往自己怀里拉近，凑上去就咬住了肖箫留在唇外的一半橘子，使劲一咬，甜甜的汁水流进两人嘴里。

肖箫被他的动作吓坏了，想推开他，但又害怕碰到他手上的针，只好傻愣着，等他吃完，然后放开自己。

袁梓铭咬走橘子的另一半，末了还在肖箫唇上舔了舔，把溢出的汁水，全部舔进自己嘴里。

然后他嚼了嚼，这回，五官比刚才皱的更紧了。

肖箫纵然被刚才的事情震惊到还没回过神来，但是这回他也尝到了，橘子是甜的呀。

袁梓铭五官拧巴在一起，“疼疼疼疼……”

听到喊疼，肖箫这才看到，袁梓铭刚才拉自己的手用的是打针的那只手，现在那贴着白胶布的手背迅速肿了起来。

肖箫慌慌张张站起来，“我去给你叫医生！”说完快速跑出病房。

袁梓铭伸起自己那只肿的跟白馒头一样的手，“别，别跑呀，床头有呼叫铃……”

可是肖箫已经跑没影了……

没办法，袁梓铭只好自己按了呼叫铃，叫来护士，拔了针，重新扎到另一只手上。

护士给袁梓铭扎完针，临走时看到桌上的水果，嘱咐道：“阑尾炎手术后这两天不要吃水果哦，可以喝点稀粥，流食之类的。”

肖箫站在一边听到后更自责了。

护士走后，肖箫慢吞吞走到袁梓铭床边，低着头，“对不起啊……我听说你病了，也没问你什么病，买了些你不能吃的……还害你挨了两针……”

袁梓铭轻笑，“过来。”

肖箫走近了点。

袁梓铭：“再近点。”

肖箫又走近了点，

袁梓铭：“弯腰。”

肖箫弯腰下来，袁梓铭也不管手还疼不疼，抓着肖箫的领带，凑上去又亲上了肖箫的嘴唇，这回是认认真真的吻了，他在那软软的唇瓣上舔了又舔，舔开唇缝，探了进去。

可是肖箫紧张得齿关紧咬，他根本不知道自己在干什么，自己老板在干什么，只是任由袁梓铭在他口腔外围徘徊。

袁梓铭怎么都撬不开肖箫的齿关，这只肿手抓着领带腾不开，另一只手打着针，不能再搞肿了，不然他只能扎脚上了。

找不到手去掐开肖箫的下颌。

于是袁梓铭一边舔，一边命令道：“把嘴张开。”

肖箫被吻的晕乎乎的，他习惯性听袁梓铭的命令，听话地把嘴张开，让袁梓铭把舌头伸了进去。

渐渐的，两人越吻越投入，水渍声在安静的病房里格外响亮。

伴随着男人喘息声的加大，在两人都快窒息的时候，袁梓铭放开了肖箫。

肖箫的嘴被吻的又红又湿，皮肤更是从脖子红到耳根，被松开后他有点不知所措，“那个……你你你你，你还吃橘子吗？”

袁梓铭这时候又往肖箫那滚烫的脸上加了把火，他擦了擦嘴，邪笑道：“我不想吃橘子，我想看你吃香蕉，舔着吃。”

肖箫在自己下一秒就要头顶冒烟前，抓起塑料袋里的一个苹果，“我去给你洗苹果。”说完一路踉踉跄跄逃出了病房。


	2. Chapter 2

肖箫冲出去后就没再回来。

下午，公司里几个得到允许的人带着鲜花和礼品来看袁梓铭，肖箫也不在其中。

病房里有说有笑的，袁梓铭和别家公司的阔少爷不太一样，他性格比较活泼开朗，为人亲和，没什么架子，跟公司里的人相处很融洽。

虽然最初来到公司并不是他的本意，他本来是想耍几天脾气的。但他人就是这样，自己不开心的事不会跟不相关的人闹脾气，别人冲他笑一下，他就会立马跟人乐呵呵聊起来，转头就忘了自己还在生气这件事。

公司的员工看到新来的上司人还不错，也都跟他亲近。

反观肖箫这边，起初以实习生来到公司，自然走了所有实习生该走的流程，别人让他干什么就干什么，少说话多做事。

刚开始，公司的人基本把他当劳工，繁琐的事情都甩给他，他也没脾气，全部揽下了。但是时间久了，劳工积攒了不少实干经验，被层层提拔，坐到了总助的职位。

肖箫做了袁梓铭助理后，公司没人敢再把他当劳工了，也没人敢再使唤他了。

有些人害怕他位置坐的高，会翻旧账，找自己麻烦，曾经约了几次肖箫出去喝酒，但是也都被拒绝了。

后来，人们对他也是正正经经的，工作上也都是正常的上下级关系；生活中，肖箫几乎跟全公司人脱离，没有他特别熟的同事。

按照他这种性格，能爬到现在的位置，也是蛮神奇的，或许是真的实力很强吧。

说闹间，财务部的张总突然半开玩笑插了一句：“哎呀，这个肖助太不懂事了，也不知道来看看袁总。”

旁边几个见风倒，跟着应和道：“也是。可能还不知道消息吧。”  
“可是群里发了通知的呀。”  
“也许从来不看群吧，哈哈哈哈。”  
“不知道，我跟他不熟。”  
“噗，李姐，瞧你这话说的……搞的谁跟他熟一样。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

袁梓铭笑了笑，也没多说什么。众人走后，他给肖箫发了个消息过去。

袁梓铭：你洗个苹果洗这么久？是给苹果做了个全套SPA吗？

肖箫没有回他。

袁梓铭手机一扔，开始沉思。说实话，袁梓铭对今天中午自己做的事，也一直没想通，怎么会突然那么想亲肖箫？

最后袁梓铭勉勉强强得出一个答案，可能是前面在公司每天都跟肖箫形影不离。这会儿突然住院，隔了一天没见到，所以才会……

等等！

那也不至于吻上去吧？！！

得，越想越乱。算求，管他呢，亲都亲了，反正肖箫事后也不能咬他。

可袁梓铭又一想，如果再给他一次机会，他还想那么做。和男人接吻的感觉还挺新奇的，他和肖箫那样亲密的动作也许在他心底深处早就想做了，今天只是时机到了吧。

他抬起那只肿成馒头的手，用指尖碰了碰自己的嘴唇，嘴角不自觉扬了起来。

袁梓铭拿起手机给自己的肿手拍了张照片，发到了朋友圈。

配文：  
手肿了，吃不了东西，也喝不了水，5555，好可怜。

不到三秒，下面评论就几十条。

女员工居多，回复的大致内容都是：“需要我去陪你吗？”

袁梓铭长相帅气，性格爽朗，属于阳光大男孩那种类型，外表上挑不出什么刺，要不是他父母早就给他定了娃娃亲，他这会儿的追求者能排长队。但因为他那未婚妻家里财阀势力庞大，所以无形中在他身上设下了巨大屏障，自动帮他隔离众多追求者。

当然也有那么几个不怕死的，最终也落得个前途尽毁的下场。

外加袁梓铭从小优越惯了，那几个追他的，他从未放在眼里过，被人暗下铲除，袁梓铭也没去深究，最终不了了之。那些人，在他眼里，与过客并无其他，看过一眼便就忘却。

新发的朋友圈评论里没有袁梓铭想要的人的评论，他气坏了，发誓回公司后第一件事就是立刻辞退肖箫，让别人来当他的助理。

正当他生闷气打算把手机丢到一边的时候，微信消息提示音响起，他赶紧刷开手机屏幕。

肖箫没有评论，而是直接私戳他了。

肖箫：还没有消肿吗？

袁梓铭一看是肖箫发来的消息，秒回过去。

袁梓铭：我快饿死了，你洗个苹果好久啊QAQ，比隔壁王大爷他爸买橘子的时间还要久……有毒吧你

肖箫：对不起啊，下午临时有事。

袁梓铭一看肖箫有上钩的机会，一连好几个消息发过去。

袁梓铭：现在过来

袁梓铭：我饿了

袁梓铭：手肿了，没法自己吃

袁梓铭：【气呼呼.JPG】

袁梓铭：你知道的，我爸妈都出国了，临走前可是把我交给你了，你可不能不负责任啊

袁梓铭：你来不来，我只有你了

袁梓铭：你死了吗？还是打字太慢，你直接语音吧，我等你好累啊

袁梓铭：靠，你怎么还不回过来

袁梓铭：你不是单身吗？手速这么慢？

袁梓铭：【气炸了.JPG】

一连几个消息轰炸一般嗖嗖嗖发了过去，肖箫终于回复了。

肖箫：张叔呢？

袁梓铭：回家了，晚上就我一个人

袁梓铭：【可怜.JPG】

肖箫：给我半小时好吗，我给你煮点粥

袁梓铭：OJBK

眼看小鱼上钩，袁梓铭得意地把手机一关，刚想躺下，管家张叔就正好端着饭走进来，“少爷，医生说排气后就可以吃点东西了，我刚回去给你煮了点粥，听说公司那些孩子都来看你了？”

袁梓铭朝张叔招了招手，“叔，过来。”

“诶。”张叔端着饭朝袁梓铭走了过来。

袁梓铭笑的纯良无害，道：“您回去吧，把饭也带回去。”

张叔一脑门问号：“回去？”

袁梓铭挑了挑眉：“一会儿有人过来，您就赶紧回去吧～”

张叔顿了顿，随即漫不经心问道：“谁啊？女朋友？”

袁梓铭噗嗤一声笑出来，“哪来的女朋友，是肖箫，我让他过来的。”

“哦，好。”张叔似乎放心了点，没多问，端着饭走了。

肖箫来的时候，袁梓铭正抱着iPad打游戏呢。

肖箫提着粥站在门口敲了敲门，袁梓铭抬头一看是肖箫，立马把iPad塞进被子里，“进来。”

肖箫一边往里走，一边说：“拿出来吧，都玩热了，不怕烫啊。”

袁梓铭尴尬笑笑，摸了摸鼻子，“你煮的什么粥，闻着好香啊～”

肖箫把保温饭盒放桌上，盖子揭开的一瞬间，浓浓的米香铺散开来。

袁梓铭深吸了一口，“哇，这么香！你还真的会做饭啊？！”

肖箫一边拿碗舀粥一边说：“公司忙，好久没做了，不知道合不合你胃口，你尝尝，不好吃的话，我再去食堂给你买。”说完，把舀好的粥递到袁梓铭眼前。

袁梓铭却看着他没有接过粥。

肖箫被袁梓铭看得立马紧张了起来，小心问道：“怎么了吗？”

袁梓铭轻哼一声，“你刚才是在领导面前抱怨工作忙吗？”

肖箫当即吞了下口水，说话一向谨慎的他怎么会没过脑子说出那么一句话，他咬了咬下唇，“袁总，我，我不是那个意思，您别误会，我……”

袁梓铭眼睛一眨不眨盯着他，还是没接过粥。

肖箫这会儿后背已经开始流汗了，一向灵光的大脑此时也一片空白，他甚至不知道该作何反应，只是用双手堪堪捧着碗。

僵持了一会儿，袁梓铭终于噗嗤一声笑了，“你怎么这么呆啊？跟你开个玩笑而已，你紧张什么？”袁梓铭举起自己的胖手晃了晃，“我手疼，你这么捧着，我怎么吃啊……”

于是肖箫又把碗端得离袁梓铭近了点，还特意把勺子沿着碗边转向袁梓铭那只没肿的手的方向。

袁梓铭快佩服死肖箫的榆木脑袋了，真不知道那个在酒桌上跟人说的天花乱坠的是哪路神仙，反正不是面前这个人，袁梓铭现在甚至怀疑肖箫有精神分裂。

袁梓铭无奈又举起那只没肿的手，手背朝向肖箫，“有留置针，不方便，劳烦您老喂我一下。”

肖箫看了眼袁梓铭那只扎着留置针的手，好像才反应过来似的，“哦，好。”

肖箫坐到床边，用小勺沿着碗边舀了一勺粥，轻轻吹了吹，袁梓铭就那么看着他，肖箫的余光能看到袁梓铭在看自己，他立马停下了吹粥这个动作，解释道：“有点烫，要不凉一下？”

袁梓铭看着他无所谓道：“你吹吹不就凉了？”

“哦，好。”肖箫得到允许，继续轻轻往小勺上吹了吹，然后喂到袁梓铭唇边。

袁梓铭张嘴吃下了，不知道是不是饿得久了，这粥意外的好吃，入口细滑，味道很鲜，很是开胃。

肖箫打量着袁梓铭的脸色，轻声问道：“能吃吗？”

袁梓铭笑出一口白牙，“很好吃，肖箫你会做饭的这功能闲置着简直太可惜了。”

肖箫心底的大石头落地，“好吃就行。”

“就光这句啊？”

肖箫继续舀上一口粥，“嗯？”

袁梓铭嘟嘴看着他，“病好了，还能吃到吗？”

肖箫淡淡一笑，“我还会做别的，不会的也可以学，你想吃什么告诉我就好了，都可以给你做的。”

“包括你吗？”

肖箫舀粥的勺子一顿，“嗯？什么？”

袁梓铭身体前倾，把小勺里的粥喝掉，“没什么，说好了，以后想吃什么你都给我做。”

肖箫点了点头。

袁梓铭把粥吃了个干净，肖箫洗完碗，把充好电的iPad递给他，就想回家了。

袁梓铭赖着肖箫不让走，“你走了我就一个人了，别走好不好？”

肖箫犹豫了下，还是说道：“你病了，公司……我不在不行……明天早上还有个例会要开，下周的谈判，你去不了的话，我必须到场，我这几天实在……”

“行了，你闭嘴吧。”

“要不，我找人……”

“你觉得我缺人？”

肖箫闭了嘴。

两人一个在床上坐着生气，一个在床下站着尴尬。

袁梓铭不知道自己怎么了，他脾气一向很好，在公司也不爱跟人生气，更不爱刁难人，但每次看到肖箫总想找点茬儿。

袁梓铭曾经想过自己为什么要这样，后来他一想，可能是肖箫什么都做的很好，他就想看看肖箫挫败的样子。

靠，我该不会是个变态吧？！袁梓铭想到这里，突然把自己惊了一下。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排雷：受伺候攻尿尿

两人僵持中，病房的温度仿佛迫降到了负数。

肖箫不会哄人开心，面对袁梓铭的时候更是手足无措不知道自己该干什么，通常都是袁梓铭说一是一，不过也仅限于工作中，生活里，连袁梓铭都带不动他的情商。

就在病房‘冷’的墙壁都快要结冰的时候，肖箫的手机响了，他稍稍瞥看了一下袁梓铭的脸色，然后把保温饭盒小心放下，接起了电话，在听到电话那头的声音时，肖箫立马露出了标准的职业性笑容。

肖箫朝袁梓铭轻点了下头，然后拿着手机出去了。

病房门从外面被关上后，袁梓铭暗暗叹了口气，他透过病房门上的窗户，看着肖箫在外面一边笑，一边说着电话，那样子跟刚才和他对话时的状态天差地别，简直太诡异了。

得，这回他更加确定肖箫就是个精神分裂了。

过了一会儿，肖箫讲完电话推门进来了。

袁梓铭往床上一躺，双手抱着后脑勺，问道：“谁啊？”

肖箫走到他病床前，一副工作时的口吻说道：“孙董，说是回国了，想约您见面。”

袁梓铭挑了下眉，“你怎么说？”

“我说得往后排排，最近没时间。”

孙伟斌，NWS集团董事长，袁梓铭未来的老丈人。

袁梓铭生病这事儿，肖箫不太希望对方知道，对方是个什么德行他心里最清楚，来看袁梓铭根本不是出于任何的关心，而是来借此炒作的，肖箫不希望袁梓铭生病的时候都得不到真正的休息。

听到肖箫的回答，袁梓铭知道肖箫是向着自己的，方才的怒气稍微下去了点，他伸了个懒腰，说：“哦，挺好，孙潇潇呢？”

孙潇潇，NWS集团老董的千金，老来得女，宠得很，从小就惯下了骄纵的毛病。也就是袁梓铭那定下童子婚的未婚妻。

肖箫手下不自觉捏紧了手机，面上却神色正常，“哦，也跟着回国了，说是很想你，但是给你打电话，你不接。”

袁梓铭漫不经心瞥看着肖箫的小动作，无所谓道：“不想接，叽叽喳喳烦死了。”

肖箫察觉到袁梓铭视线的集中点在自己手上，他心虚地把手背到后面，故作镇定劝道：“以后总是要一起生活的人，现在还是多多磨合一下会比较好。”

袁梓铭腾的一下从床上坐起来，“你说的对，下个星期吧，你帮我定个房间，礼物装饰什么的也帮我准备一下。”袁梓铭一边看着肖箫的表情变化，一边说：“毕竟是以后的老婆嘛，总得睡一睡才知道合不合适。”

肖箫手背在后面，把手机捏得更紧了，指尖都泛起了白，他点点头道：“好。”

看到肖箫失落的表情，袁梓铭满意了些，这个人对他的事总算有了点些微的反应，虽然还是把情绪藏着掖着。

袁梓铭侧身准备下床，“我不方便，帮我上个厕所没问题吧？肖大忙人？”

肖箫把手机装进口袋，上前扶住了刚从床上站起来的袁梓铭。袁梓铭一把抓住了他的胳膊，抬头与他对视，没由来问了一句，“你觉得你演技怎么样？”

肖箫皱眉看着袁梓铭。

自从上次他跟袁梓铭出去应酬喝醉后，袁梓铭对他的态度就好像发生了质的变化。从以前的爱答不理，整个公司就无视他一个人，到现在开始慢慢亲近他，跟他说与工作不相干的事情，聊他的生活，但同时却又开始找他的茬，脾气也变得古怪，总是阴晴不定的。

肖箫甚至怀疑袁梓铭从自己身上看出了什么破绽。

肖箫认真看着袁梓铭，“我不太明白袁总的意思。”

袁梓铭轻扯嘴角，“装得还挺像。”

肖箫不知道袁梓铭说的是哪方面的装得像，含糊地问：“袁总，是有人跟您说我什么了吗？”

“没有啊，”袁梓铭自觉把胳膊搭上了肖箫的肩膀，“我随便问问，你这么认真干嘛？”

肖箫架着袁梓铭往厕所走去，“我一向很认真，这点袁总应该清楚。”

“你是在夸自己吗？”

“不是。”

“你知道你这人最大的毛病是什么吗？”

“不知道。”

袁梓铭彻底无语，破罐破摔道：“行，那我也不知道。”

肖箫把袁梓铭扶到厕所后，转身就打算走了，袁梓铭却叫住了他，“喂，帮忙啊，”袁梓铭再次举起他那两只‘负伤’的手，“我不方便，你要我跟你说几次？”

肖箫愣在原地，似乎不太想过去。

袁梓铭把音量提高了些，一点都不像一个病弱的患者，他扯着嗓子说：“帮我把我兄弟掏出来！听明白了吗？！我兄弟！自己蹦不出来！我怎么尿？！”

肖箫感觉这是自己入职以来最难的一次任务了，但是在袁梓铭气势的威逼下，他又不敢说不，只好硬着头皮走了过去。

袁梓铭把双手举在胸前，跟那做手术之前的医生一样，双手生怕挨上一点灰，他一脸期待看着肖箫。

肖箫低下头，把他裤链拉开了，然后就不知道该怎么办了。

袁梓铭的声音这会儿又从肖箫头顶上响起了，他一字一顿道：“掏、出、来，这个动词能够理解吗？”

肖箫咬了咬牙，皮肤从脖子红到了耳后根，他颤抖着手伸进去，扒开内裤，摸到袁梓铭东西的时候，他感觉自己心脏剧烈颤抖了一下，肖箫深吸了一口气，然后强忍着把东西拿了出来。

刚想松手，袁梓铭就直接开始尿了。

肖箫立马把脸偏了过去。

结果，袁梓铭的声音再次响起，“哎，我说，你扶稳了，你当玩滋水枪呢？口儿冲着马桶里啊，你冲墙上干嘛。”

肖箫全身都已经石化了，完全分不清楚东南西北，只是抓着那东西的手越来越颤抖。

袁梓铭看着那尿抖动的线条，实在忍不住笑了出来，“好玩吗？这玩意儿你还能给我整个双曲线出来。”

在一阵水声后，肖箫终于结束了这个令人窒息的伺候大少爷上厕所的任务。

肖箫半眯着眼睛把脸转了回来，视线一眼就看到了自己手里抓着的东西，袁梓铭刚尿完，小口上还滴着一两滴透明的液体。

这咋整？他光是抓着那东西就已经够呛了，不可能再拿着别人的东西抖一抖吧。拿纸擦就更是不可能完成的惊天任务了，也许在拿纸的过程中，他就会心跳紊乱致死。

袁梓铭看他盯着自己东西愣半天，自豪就算了，他只觉得鸡巴冷，口气不太好来了一句：“想什么呢？在考虑要用吹风机吹吗？”

肖箫抬头迷茫地看着他，觉得自己脸上烧的厉害，想半天问了一句，“要，要擦吗？”

问完，肖箫直接尴尬得想遁地了。

袁梓铭被他的脑回路惊到了，愣了一秒后说：“要，当然要，一般我们尿完尿之后，第一步呢，要先用双手像拧毛巾那样拧一下；第二步，要用温水冲洗；第三步，用毛巾擦干；第四步，再抹点护鸡鸡霜。懂了吧，黄金鸡巴都这么护理。”

肖箫一开始听的很认真，到后面听出袁梓铭是在逗自己的时候，他直接松开手，冲出了厕所。

**Author's Note:**

> 开新文啦，不保证日更，隔一天更我尽量~  
> 依旧和吃糖一样，是个萌萌的短篇  
> 求互动，给我更文滴动力，嘿咻~  
> 错字bug留言修改  
> 嘻嘻~


End file.
